


Have Your Cake (And Date It Too)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean, Fluff, Genderbending, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Turns out losing track of your little brother when grocery shopping can sometimes have a few perks.





	Have Your Cake (And Date It Too)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for [Shirley's](http://destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com) 30k fanfic promo contest on tumblr and since it's over i can now share it with the world c: 
> 
> i discovered a new love for fem!deancas and i thought i'd try my hand at writing f/f for a change lol

“You want the green apples or the red ones? Sammy?”

Deanna glances around when she gets no response, searching for the mop of brown hair usually hovering at her waist. It’s not there. She turns a complete 360, but Sam is nowhere in sight. The only other people in the produce aisle are a mother of two with her kids in the basket and an old man weighing his avocados.

“Sammy!” she calls again, but there’s still no response. With a huff, she picks out two green and two red apples each, and starts off to the front of the store.

“Swear to god, I’m gonna take all your books away and make you eat a greasy burger for dinner,” she mutters to herself. She looks to the other end of the store, but doesn’t see any unattended four-year-olds out in the open. “Sammy!”

Trying not to let worry consume her, Deanna takes off at a brisk pace, looking down each of the aisles as she passes, hoping to spot a short, snotty-nosed brat who runs away from his older sister. She passes the first three aisles with no luck, but as she gets to the baking aisle, she hears an unmistakable squeaking voice.

“Yellow cake is my favorite, but Deanna says pie is superior, so we don’t have it a lot.”

A melodic, soothing alto answers him.

“I understand. I prefer a nice chocolate cake myself, but my brother likes lemon, and since he’s the pastry chef, we always have that.”

Deanna jogs down the aisle where a dark-haired lady has Sam propped on her hip. Her hair falls in thick waves over her shoulders, and she’s wearing a soft-looking cashmere sweater over a pair of faded and paint-splattered skinny jeans. Sam seems content at his raised vantage point, looking at the shelves of cake flavors.

Deanna’s shoulders loosen with the flood of relief at seeing her baby brother safe and sound. “Sammy, there you are!”

The lady holding him turns to face Deanna, and Deanna is hit with big, bright blue eyes, a pair of giant hipster glasses, and full, plush lips that just scream _kissable._ She gives Deanna a kind smile, and Sam grins brightly.

“Dee!” he says, wriggling to be put down. The lady sets him on his feet, and he toddles over to Deanna, gripping her jacket. “Dee! This is Cass! She likes cake, too!”

“That’s nice, Sammy,” Deanna says, leaning down to pick Sam up and set him against her hip. She turns to the lady - Cass - smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, I lost track of him. I hope he hasn’t been bothering you.”

Cass shakes her head. Her smile is small, just a bare upturn of her lips, and is the cutest thing Deanna has ever seen. “Not at all. Sam is very enjoyable company.”

“Cass says her brother is a pas’ry chef!” Sam crows, eyes wide and big as he tugs at Deanna’s hair. She bats his hand away with a scowl, but he continues uninterrupted. “He makes all kinds of desserts, Dee! He even makes _pie!_ Can we go to his store? Please!”

Never let it be said that Deanna Winchester isn’t a pushover when it comes to her little brother. But she does put up an admirable resistance while she can.

“Sammy, we have things to do today, remember?” Deanna reminds him gently, trying not to immediately cancel their plans with Bobby and Ellen when the puppy eyes emerge. “Don’t give me that look, little man. Ellen’ll have my right foot if we’re not at dinner tonight. And we don’t want to keep bothering this nice lady.”

Sam’s lip continues to tremble, eyes downcast, but he nods, because he’s the most understanding four-year-old to ever live, and Deanna’s heart breaks at the sight. She sighs, looking back at Cass, who is rummaging through her handbag. She pulls out a pen and a torn piece of paper, writing something down, and then she steps over to Sam, holding the paper out to him.

“I know Gabriel will enjoy a couple of new customers,” Cass says, “so how about you keep your plans for tonight, and call me tomorrow so we can all go to Gabriel’s shop together, hm?”

Sam immediately brightens, taking the paper with _Cassiel_ and a number on it, and Deanna smiles at his enthusiasm.

“Thanks, Cass!” Sam says, holding the paper like it’s a priceless treasure. “We’ll go get cake tomorrow!”

“Okay, little man,” Deanna interrupts, before he can babble any more. She takes the paper and puts it in her pocket for safekeeping. “We really do need to get going. It was nice meeting you, Cass.”

“You as well, Deanna,” Cass says, eyes meeting Deanna’s, and Deanna can swear there’s a spark of interest there. When Cass bites her lip invitingly, Deanna _knows_ there’s interest, and she winks before walking away with Sam.

Sam is way too smug for his own good for the rest of their shopping trip, but Deanna has Cass’ number in her back pocket, so she figures she can forgive him this once.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr c:](http://chuckshvrley.tumblr.com)


End file.
